This invention relates to improvements in a dental handpiece having an optical fiberscope which enables a dentist to disconnect a middle connecting means and a rear connecting means from a base cylindrical member or to join them easily and quickly.
In the conventional dental handpiece including an optical fiberscope and an electric lamp, a base cylindrical member, a middle connecting means and a rear connecting means are rigidly connected so that it is very difficult to disassemble or assemble the handpiece quickly, and heat produced from the electric lamp can not be removed.